


Welcome Back

by ReneeMR



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Chapel, M/M, McCoy - Freeform, McCoy/Chekov - Freeform, Star Trek XI - Freeform, chekov - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-18
Updated: 2010-02-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 10:11:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReneeMR/pseuds/ReneeMR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaser:  He didn't look up. Didn't dare to look up as the Away Team filed into Sickbay. M'benga would take Spock and Sulu away. Chapel was ushering the redshirts further along to other med personnel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for st_respect 'Ship Wars,' 'Never Leave' party post.

He didn't look up. Didn't dare to look up as the Away Team filed into Sickbay. M'benga would take Spock and Sulu away. Chapel was ushering the redshirts further along to other med personnel.

Kirk was given a brief but thorough physical and sent on his way. McCoy carefully put away his medical instruments.

"We're all done here, Len. I can cover for you..."

Chapel made her usual offer, and now Leonard looked up. "Sure. Okay," he said in a somewhat bemused tone. He nodded, but finished what he was doing before he left Sickbay.

It took seconds to get to his quarters. The doors opened as he neared them, and Leonard shivered at the chill in the room. His gaze swept over the opened bed, the hold light blinking on the replicator, and the tendrils of steam escaping the ensuite bath. Chekov -- Pavel was here. Already waiting for him. Leonard had seen Pavel's medical report, and had known Pavel was fine after his trip to the planet's surface.

Leonard had just sat on his couch to remove his boots when the bath's door opened. Pavel stood in the doorway. His dark auburn hair was aswirl with towel-roughened curls. As Pavel walked over to Leonard, he brushed the towel over his arms.

Tossing the towel to Leonard, he said, "Do me, Leo," and presented his back to Leonard.

"Anything else you want me to 'do,' Pavel?" Leonard asked. He stood to lovingly stroke the towel over Pavel's shoulders, arms and back.

"_Da_." Pavel turned in Leonard's arms and pulled his face down to meld their lips. He smiled into the kiss at the growl he elicited from Leonard. Then Pavel pushed away from Leonard and sank down to his knees to remove the offending boots.

Leonard smiled as he looked down at Pavel. This was just the beginning of a long and well-loved ritual. Pavel always wanted to celebrate their reunions, no matter how long or short the separation had been.

And who was he to deny his lover anything? Leonard did his best to stay still while Pavel teased him through his trousers. "Damnit, Pasha! I want you..."

"I want you too, Leoshka. But like great theater, must let things -- build? _Da_?" Pasha purred against Leonard's erection.

"_Da, da, da, da_," Leonard babbled. Gods above, for Pasha he would do anything.

  


End

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.


End file.
